


All good things

by MiaCousland



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cheese, Drabble, Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCousland/pseuds/MiaCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things that drive Alistair nuts, but in a good way :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All good things

**Author's Note:**

> Fanwork posted as part of #IFdrabble 2015 :)

My desk was clear!

Maker's breath, it was a rare day as King that happened. Leaning back in my chair to gaze on its empty gloriousness, I giggled.

"I thought you could use a snack." came that wonderful voice as my goddess entered the room, presenting a tray of cheese and biscuits.  "All done this early?" she smiled in surprise.

"Yes. For once. The whole day is ahead of me, and not encumbered by boring royal paperwork."

I watched my wife put down the food on a sidetable, lock the study door and look at me seductively.

"Good." she purred.


End file.
